<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Loser's Club's Shenanigans by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220773">The Loser's Club's Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Beep Beep Richie, Bill Denbrough is a Mess, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you'll found some ships, angst, more angst, fluff!<br/>Or just the Loser's getting in trouble and having fun.<br/>(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough &amp; Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough &amp; The Losers Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi!<br/>
You're problaly thought you would read some IT related but don't worry it shall come in a few weeks! I'm just gonna come up with a few ideas and you'll be entertained.<br/>
And if you see any grammar errors then please in form me!<br/>
English is not my native language.</p><p>Here you'll find Fluff, angst (yay) or maybe just The Loser's Club getting in trouble! No smut :( Decided to not do that for now♡ but if you want to read that kind of stories maybe go to another story...</p><p>But I hope you'll read when I update again and you can always suggest stuff! Hope you enjoy my contribution to the IT fandom!</p><p> </p><p>Love ya,<br/>
Hedda ✿♡</p><p>(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Dates, A Bike Ride, Late Night Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill Denbrough is very late, very fucking late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I've edited this chapter a hundred times and if some stuff is weird it's problaly that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill Denbrough was late, very fucking late.<br/>
"But I want to meet Stan!" Bills little brother, Georgie Denbrough, pleaded. He was very found of his older brothers boyfriend even though they've only had dated for 17 hours but Stan have been over his house hundreds of times with The Loser's Club.<br/>
"Suh-suh-sorry Georgie!" Where the hell was his sock? He could've swore he saw it thirty seconds ago.<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"No b-buts!" He finally found it! He put it on and checked himself out in the mirror. The 13 year old wore his grandpas old green sweater and a pair of black high waist jeans, he had bought them with Bev they were actually very nice to wear and it made him feel tall. His hair was okay? Ugh, he should really really bolt now. <br/>
"Bye Billy!" His brother shouted as loud a 7 year old could.
Bill ran to his bike, Silver, and hurried his fine ass (Richie's and Stan's words) over to the station where he would meet Stan. He flew by 29 Neilbolt street his hair in his neck rose, the old rusty house always gave him the creeps. But he bolted extra fast towards the station after the house.
The brunette almost drove past the station but saw it last minute. He threw his bike on the side walk and ran to the platform, wanting to meet his boyfriend- could you call someone you've been together with for 17 hours for a bofriend. Maybe, <br/> <br/>when Bill got there as fast as he could but when he didn't see any train come so he stood there for fifteen minutes looking if it was coming or not. That's it.
Stan had dumped him. He was so focused on his own grumbling thoughts that it scared him half to death when a familiar, caramel voice spoke up.
"Are you just gonna stand there looking miserable Big Bill?" The voice startled the blue eyed boy. 
'Stan.' He thought under his breath, how did he be able to scare him like that?
"Ready?" Stan looked down at the smaller boy, he really was pretty. Bill rolled his eyes and smiled even gave a small laugh.
The smaller of the two reached out his hand, Stan took it.
Their shoulders bumped together as they walked hand in hand. 
"I know where we should go!" Stan said, earning a questioning look from Bill.<br/> <br/>                           
"Heh, okay let's go." As they walked Bill safely how sweaty his hand felt. He wasn't the flustered, shy one in a relationship. Usually in public Georgie is the center of attention, being the smallest one. His parents worshiped Georgie like a god but his little brother somehow looked up to him.<br/> <br/> At family reunions everyone was like 'look how you've grown William!' and shit but with Georgie they were always paying attention to him. Obeying every little request but we can ignore Bill becuase he's old enough. <br/>
Bill hadn't noticed how his grip had losened and now it was just Stan holding his hand. "You okay Billy Pilly?" Stan voice was low and just Stan.m "Oh uh y-yeah! I'm always tuh-tuh-this s-sweaty." Stan's eyes pierced through his mind. The shorter tried to explain but his stutter was getting worse and worse until he couldn't get a word out. Stan nodded and his grip on Bill. Now they were infront of a little shop. Bill sent him a questioning look again, the words wouldn't come out the throat even if there was a gun to his head.
"Oh this? It's just a place I found a few days ago, figured it wouldn't be too fancy or too uhm not appropriate for a date. Like going to McDonald's."<br/> <br/>                                                                              
Bills heart fluttered, how can a human being be so kind minded? Especially him, he could barely form a sentence and look at him, he's a scrawny, .
"Thu-thanks." Bill somehow made that out. He thought about his bike Silver, hope Bowers doesn't find it and trash it. It would be a pain in the ass to find it and repair it.
They walked in and the smell of chocolate and strawberry hit his nostrils. It was empty, there was a female employee who was cleaning with blond-orange kinda brown-ish hair and when she turned around she almost dropped her cleaning supplies. <br/> <br/>
"Bill?! Stan I told you to not bring anyone here!" Beverly screehed but when she saw the two entangled hands and the obvious blush on Bill's face and you could see how Stan was a little pink himself she got a smirk.<br/>
"Oooh, did you two finally get together?" Bill shot her a nasty look that was only answered with a smile. <br/>
"I mean come it was obvious! I remember last movie nig-" Bill interrupted and shut her up, Stan was sick that day so he didn't know what happened, he had insisted it was fine to have a movie night without him but now he was curious.
"Anyways what do you bois want? Milkshake? Ice crea-" Stan interrupted.<br/> <br/>
"Milkshakes fine. Can we get two straws?" One of Beverly's eye brows almost flew up into her fore head.
"Touché, okay I'll be right back choose a table boys. The normal?".                                                                                               
"You know me." <br/> <br/>
When they settled down Stan still had a questioning look on his face.  "What was so bad on movie night?" Stan asked, he had gone down with a bad case of the flu so he couldn't be there. Eddie decided they would have at least 6 feet distance. <br/>(beginningoftheend) <br/>
"Oh n-nothing, was juh-juh-just a little-" but he was interrupted by the cling of the glass hitting the table, the smoothie was here. It seemed to be chocolate and raspberry or strawberry something. <br/>                                                                                
"Here, remember to pay." Bev walked away. Bill saw the two straws, he had been completely in his own mind when Stan had orderd. <br/>               
As Bill slowly and hesitant leaned forward to take the first sip. Stan watched him, his dancing blue eyes starting into the delicious sea of chocolate and strawberry and/or strawberry, his jawline was much more persistent than a few months ago, it was problaly puberty and he thought about the adroble- was he allowed to call his boyfriend adorable yet? Problaly. About the adroble smile that always showed up when he was with the group or when he was riding his bike. <br/>                  
 How does one have such a emotional bound to a object? <br/>                              
"S-stan?" Bill nervous voice woke Stan from his day thoughts. 
"Oh yeah? Sorry, I was in another dimension sorry." It seems like Bill only had taken a sip or two, how long did he wait?
"D-don't want to d-drink it all, you s-should try i-it.'' Bill stuttered out, <br/>
"Personally I would just take the whole thing but if you insist.." They had a conversation about god know what. Bill felt his shirt itching, maybe he should take I off, he thought Stan would react if he did that. A thought decided to fuck him over and Bill told the thoughts to fuck off, they finished the smoothie and both were bright pink. They were in there for hours, they got there around 3 pm when they walked in and now it was 6 ish pm but now the shop closed and they needed to get their loud asses out of there, as they were walking towards the station AKA Bills bike Stan saw it, and it irritated him to no end. Bill had a piece of milkshake on his cheek, it was a pretty small but Stan couldn't stand it. <br/> <br/>
"Hey bill you something on your cheek" Stan pointed on his left cheek bit of course Bill wiped his right cheek. 
"Wait let me." He gripped the smaller boys face, kissed it away and may or may not have used a lil tounge. Just a lil. You could say that Bill's face had overheated and his brain itself was a milkshake itself and was about to drip out of his nose. He felt his legs grow weak, like jelly and took Stan's hand. 
"F-fuck y-you." He finally regained some kind of control over his legs and walked fluke a normal human being.<br/> <br/>
Why the hell did his legs go weak? Was that normal? Ugh he was acting like Eddie when he was about to have a 'asthma attack'. 
"S-so now w-what?" Bill stuttered out, it grabbed Stan's attention.
"Billy, did I somehow- uhh- make you uncomfortable with the whole you know.. milkshake thing?" Stan didn't answer the real question but he knew something was wrong when something was wrong.
"I j-just- it m-m-made my leh-leh- God damnit! Leh-legs go whe-wheak." Bill got easily irritated when his stuttering was a stubborn piece of shit. <br/> <br/>
"It's called being flustered. It's normal." He said like he knew what he was talking about, he really wasnt.  
"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Bill can see right through his lies, but it was different vise versa.
"Nope." They laughed their guts out and they found Silver, who surprisingly wasn't beaten to pulps. Bill looked at Silver, it was a old bike, but it was as shiny it was the day he saw it.
"Come on, u little shit." This time he didn't stutter. 
"Uh no, I weigh more than you, it would be hard for you to even make on meter." Bill sighed, somewhere in Bill made him let Stan make the choices. He was exhausted of needing to be the one to make decisions, it was much easier to just obey (that sounds so fuckin sexual but I swear to God it wasn't meant that way)<br/> <br/>
Stan picked up the bike and sat down onto the seat and waited for Bill to sit down. <br/>"Y-Your sure?" <br/>
"Hundred and two procent sure"
The wind blowing in their faces.<br/> <br/>
As they were by 29 Neilbolt street they both shudderd.
"Huh I thought I was the only one who thought that this house was creepy." Stan said, Bill only nodded. Stan was worried, it was like he was the only one the bike. Sometimes he was worried that Bill had fallen off which made him look around and knocking him in the face. They almost fell of the first time it happened, they had laughed too hard. Now they saw Bill's house and a boy on the porch. Bill was so light, like a feather.<br/> <br/>
"Stanny!" The boy exclaimed, it was Georgie. Bill looked at the innocent child infront of him. <br/>
"Hi Georgie, how have you been?" Georgie smiled, it made Stanley melt.<br/>
"Good, mom isn't happy. Billy have been gone for too long!" Bill walked slowly towards the door, he was ready to face his furious mother, a warm secure hand was suddenly on his back. He melted into the small touch, he was happy. He was happy to have a loving and beatiful boyfriend, happy to have such a good little brother.<br/>
"William Denbrough you come to the kitchen right now!" His angry mother yelled. Stan kissed him quick and ran out to later sneak into Bill's room, not wanting Mrs. Denbrough to be furious that she brought him over. The older Denbrough walked slowly into the kitchen his head down in 'shame', it was best to pretend than... Whatever. <br/>
"You've been out for HOURS and you haven't told me WHERE you was, WHO you were with and WHAT you were doing!" His mother scolded him, she clearly didn't care if the whole house heard. Bill felt the familiar lump in his throat and tried to swollen it. He tried he tried, but he felt and his nose burnt and it scrubbed up. His eyes waters but his mother didn't notice. She went on how he could've died and how stupid he was. How could such a perfect day go so wrong?<br/> <br/> He was supposed to chill and maybe even cuddle with his new found boyfriend, not about to have a fucking panic attack.
"Now go up to your room!" His mother said.
"B-bhu-but I hu-hu-havent had di-dinner yet!" He tried to say, maybe he could sneak something up for Stan.
"Fine, but eat it in your room." He quickly hatter's his things and ran up, the lump was still there and he was so ready to cry into Stan's shoulder.<br/>
He was always there when they were only friends and he hoped it hadn't changed.<br/>
"Hey Billy," The younger Denbrough ran towards him. <br/>" Can I watch movies with you! And hopefully Stanniel!" Bill chuckled at the nickname Richie had given Stanley.<br/>
"Shore just don't call him that. Only me and Richie get allowed to say that." He said to his little brother.<br/>
"Is Richie Stan's boyfriend too?" Bill Denbrough snorted. The thought of Richard Tozier and Stanley Uris together was as chaotic as it sounded.<br/>
"Oh no no, he just calls him that to hug him. They're not a couple." He went on to educate his little brother about relationships. It didn't always have to be a person that identifyies as a female and same for a person that would say they're a male. It could be the same gender and such. He was infront of his door, it were some stickers and such.
"Stan can you open the door?" He whispered, Bill knew that Stan could hear him from miles. The door opened and Georgie let out a cry if happiness but being shushed by the two live struck teenager's.<br/>
"So whaddya want to watch?" Stan asked, they sat in Bill's bed. Georgie was Stan's lap and Bills head was on the blondes left shoulder.<br/>
"I heard Heather's really good" Bill suggested. It wasn't a kids movie but he knew Georgie wouldn't tell any parent.
"The one with cricket?" Bill nodded and he got and looked through his movies. He found and threw it at Stan and plopped back right into the warm spot he was before. <br/> <br/>                                                                                                    
They started the movie and by 11:30 PM both Georgie and Bill were asleep Stan slowly got up and quickly and quietly carried Georgie over to his room and ran back. Bill had gotten up sand yawned as Stan The Man got through the door. 
"Sooo, maybe uhm want to i-" Stanniel tried to get out. He was very drawn back but this was just embarrassing.
"If I-I want t-to cuddle?" Stan nodded, his face and ear started to grow cherry red. He walked fast and hugged Bill tight, his hands quickly went around the slim waist of Bill Denbrough.
"I'd it too early to say I love you?" Stan asked, Bill's breath hitched and he felt his knees grow like butter again. 
"N-no." He somehow answered to the male infront of him that he liked so much. "Well then... I love William Denbrough." Stan said. <br/> <br/>
"And I love you too Stanniel Uris." Stan's face went into a frown. He wrestled the smaller boy onto the bed and they were just entangled limbs together that was trying not to giggle or out right laugh. Bill got the upper hand but was easily pushed over by Stan when he pressed a quick kiss on his ear and got tickled. "Woah, that was exhausting." Bill whispered.<br/> <br/>
"Yeah no shit. Now go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning." Now it was Bill's turn to frown.<br/>
"Can't out be here till I fall asleep?" It was childish really but he just didn't like to be alone, the creeping thought of being alone in the dark was pants shitring terrorizing. "Of course" Stan's sweet caramel voice whispered by his ear, the way his voice seemed to swim in milk and coffee made him want to only listen to it, forever and Still after forever.<br/>
"We're tellin the others about Bev's job righ'?" Bill's voice was tired but he was trying to think straight. (Which he can't)
"Duh" Stan swopped Bill into a hug and spooned him. Bill let out a content such as Stan let the covers cover him.
"Gnight Bill." He kissed him quick on the wheel of his ear.
"'night Staniel" Stan let out a 'hey!' but Bill was already asleep.<br/>
Stan countinued to spoon him for at least half an hour but leaved when he saw that the clock was almost a quarter over 12 PM. He tucked Bill into a burrito and jumped from the window and landed safely on the ground.
He was there in the morning too. He was gonna be there for Bill everyday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed.<br/>Please leave some comments and youll make a pal happy if u leave kudos ! Leave requests, critism, whatever if you want!</p>
<p>//<br/>Hedda ♡<br/>(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>